


for prying eyes

by sweetberri



Series: on the down low [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, crossposted on tumblr, fem!reader - Freeform, youre a foreign exchange student and the tendou's are your host family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetberri/pseuds/sweetberri
Summary: two can keep a secret, but what about three?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: on the down low [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707550
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	for prying eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to [on the down low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465116)

As much fun as it was to have to be quiet so y’all don’t get caught, Tendou found he much preferred getting to hear all your beautiful moans while he fucked you. He realized this as he plunged his fingers knuckle deep in your pussy, watching your face contort in the full length mirror with your back against his chest. You were both standing on your knees on your bed, but he had his free arm wrapped around your torso to hold you up because you were slowly sinking down, crumbling under his touch.

“Tendou, please,” you mewled desperately, reaching behind you to grip at his hair. “I’m gonna—”

He stilled his fingers, dragging them out ever so slowly as he said, “Already? But I had so much more fun planned for us.”

You whined needily and your hips tried to follow his retreating hand, but he was already bringing it to his mouth so he could taste you.

“Like?” you craned your neck back so you could watch him.

“Get up, go lean over the bed and I’ll show you,” Tendou turned his head and mumbled his instructions onto your lips.

Normally, you would be inclined to shoot him a sarcastic remark, but today you were too desperate to cum to care; for the past two and a half weeks, y’all had been interrupted every time you fucked, forced to scramble to get dressed before either of you could finish. You supposed you could have finished yourself off alone, but what was the fun in that?

So instead, you did as you were told, quietly. You crawled off the bed, a little shaky-legged, before folding over the edge of the bed. Half your face was buried in the messy comforter and you arched your back to show off your dripping sex a little better; you could feel your slick slipping towards your clit as you waited anxiously.

Once Tendou had discarded his boxers, he turned to you, but stopped in his tracks at the sight before him; you had your head turned so you could peer back at him, ass bobbing left and right as you balanced on your tiptoes while your cunt glistened in the sunlight, just waiting for him. He swore he nearly came on the spot.

“Fuck,” he murmured, sliding the tip of his cock against you, coating himself in your juices. “You’re so beautiful.”

You responded by trying to lean back onto him, but Tendou followed your motion, making you be patient. When he finally did press into you, seating himself firmly inside you, he took the opportunity to lean over your body. He gently pulled your head back by your hair and captured your lips in his. The angle cranked your mouth open, allowing your tongues to taste each other with ease. The kiss ended all too soon, and your eyes pleaded with him for more as he stood up straight again.

The tender moment came screeching to a halt when Tendou grabbed your hips and slammed into you. You had to widen your stance to even have a chance at keeping yourself steady.

You voiced your bliss in pants, every snap of Tendou’s hips into yours knocking the breath out of your lungs. The fact that he was fucking you so well that you could hardly even form proper moans made him groan, lolling his head back. He shut his eyes and focused on the way your walls felt on his dick, but couldn’t resist peeking his eyes open again to get a good look at you.

Something from the corner of his vision caught his attention and caused him to burst out in a fit of laughter.

“Wha—,” you started to ask in confusion when you were cut off by Tendou dragging you up by your hair. His other arm wound around your torso again, keeping you pressed tight against him as he walked you toward the window

 _Holy shit, the window._ You had completely forgotten you had lifted the blinds earlier to let in light while you worked on homework. Is that why Tendou had laughed?

“Smile, baby,” he growled deviously and pressed you flush against the window. “We’ve got an audience.”

Across the way, you saw none other than Semi Eita, sitting frozen in place in his desk chair, in front of his own open window. How absolutely mortifying.

Tendou slowly began fucking you again, testing the waters, and he didn’t miss the way your eyes never left y’all’s little spy across the way, even when you gave a quiet, hesitant moan. His face split into a mischievous grin, but it became even wider when he looked back up at Semi; his teammate was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and they did nothing to hide the way his dick strained against the soft material.

His phone was in his hand in a moment’s notice, pressing the call button and waiting for the other end to pick up.

Semi’s eyes darted to his phone ringing on the floor by his feet. The caller ID read ‘Tendou’, clear as day. He glanced back up, only to see Tendou watching him carefully, patiently waiting for him to pick up the phone. Slowly, Semi reached down, trying to resist letting his eyes flicker from his friend’s ear splitting grin to your tits pressed up against the glass. He accepted the call silently.

“Semi-Semi!” Tendou chirped across the line, far too cheerful for someone who just got caught fucking the foreign exchange student his family was housing. But his voice lowered when he said, “Why don’t you go ahead and take care of that. We don’t mind.”

Semi shifted in his seat, but remained silent. Tendou locked eyes with him.

“Don’t be shy, I know you want to.”

Tendou was right; Semi _did_ want to jack off to the sight of him fucking you against the window, almost as badly as he wanted to be the one fucking you himself. And so he started shimmying his sweatpants down, just low enough for his aching cock to spring free. 

“Let’s give him a good show,” Semi heard Tendou say from the other line, and he realized the redhead had purposely not hung up before he tossed his phone away. He couldn’t deny the way he twitched in excitement as he set his phone on the bed next to him.

Semi was salivating hungrily, so instead of searching for his lotion, he took it upon himself to spit generously into his hand. He couldn’t hold back his sigh as he spread the liquid over the head of his cock, thumbing the precum at the tip. His gaze shot up when he heard you moan from across the line.

Tendou was absolutely railing into you. You had your palms pressed against the window now too, and the glare from the sun showed off the way the glass gave ever so slightly to the force of Tendou’s thrusts.

Semi’s hand drug down his length, slowly at first, before he started pumping himself in time with Tendou.

“Watch him, kitten,” Tendou said when your eyes started to lull with exertion. “Look how hard you made him.”

Semi groaned when he saw your eyes brighten when you focused on his dick. He was finally relaxing back in his chair, the pleasure fully taking over. His hand slowed when Tendou broke his own rhythm to hook a hand under one of your thighs and lift it up. The newfound angle gave Semi a teasing view of Tendou’s cock burying itself in your tight little cunt.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck!”

You and Semi moaned at the same time, his low and predatory while yours was high and shrill. Tendou chuckled.

“I figured you’d like that, Semi.”

Semi narrowed his eyes at Tendou as he grinned back at him deviously. It irked him that his teammate was not only in control of your pleasure, but his as well. 

He twisted his hand around his throbbing cock, trying to forget about Tendou and instead think about _your_ hand being the one jacking him off—but it was hard when Tendou couldn’t shut the fuck up for more than 30 seconds. Semi had half a mind to hang up and just watch, but the sounds you made were enticing enough to keep him on the line.

“Alright baby, we’re running out of time and I’m not stopping until we both come,” Tendou grunted into your ear. Semi watched him quickly suck on the fingers of his other hand before reaching around to your clit.

“Ah, Tendou!” you inhaled sharply at the sensation you had been longing for this whole time. 

Semi screwed his eyes shut. He tried to imagine you saying _his_ name instead of Tendou’s; you squeezing around _his_ cock instead instead of Tendou’s; you moaning for _him_ instead of Tendou. 

His eyes flew open when he heard you speak again.

“Fuck, I’m so close, please don’t stop,” you clawed at the forearm pressed against your stomach. You turned your head, trying to bury your face in your shoulder.

“Oh no no, baby, don’t look away. I want him to see how pretty you look when you come,” Tendou dropped your leg and grabbed you under your chin, forcing you to look at Semi. Even without the support, you kept your leg in place as best as you could.

Tendou was right; you were _so_ fucking pretty when you came. As your eyes rolled back and yours moans filled his room from his phone, Semi pumped his cock frantically, chasing his own orgasm. He was too busy trying to push himself over the edge to notice Tendou pulling out to spill all over your back and replacing his cock with his fingers; far too busy to notice Tendou picking up his phone and whispering to you to ‘moan for him, help him finish’.

“Fuck, Semi!” 

He _did_ notice that. Hearing you cry out his name had Semi coming in two seconds flat; he tried to block the shot with his hand, but by the time he was finished, he still ended up with a few thick, hot ropes of cum trailing from the tip of his cock to his chest. 

As he looked down at his mess, he panted heavily and wiped away some of the sticky liquid with his clean hand. Semi reached to the floor for the shirt he had worn earlier today, using it to wipe himself clean. It took a minute; he came more than he had expected.

Semi had forgotten about the phone call until Tendou spoke up.

“Sorry, Semi. Show’s over.”

By the time he looked up, your blinds had been shut and the call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's doc was titled 'semi for vice slut 2020'
> 
> feedback/critique is always super appreciated !!


End file.
